


somewhere only we know.

by treeshyaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just FLUFF !! its just them loving each other, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeshyaa/pseuds/treeshyaa
Summary: steve's getting old and he needs something to rely on.bucky's getting tired and he needs somewhere to begin.





	somewhere only we know.

**Author's Note:**

> endgame broke me. all ive been reading are angsty fics that have been breaking me. i just need them to be HAPPY for once okay, gosh.

> I came across a fallen tree
> 
> I felt the branches of it looking at me
> 
> Is this the place we used to love?
> 
> Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Steve panned the room to find Bucky – _his_ Bucky – leaning against the windowsill, earbuds on and staring through the rain stained glass. He had his arm propped up on one knee, the other tracing lines on the fog. The corners of Rogers’s mouth tugged up. It was such a rare occurrence to see Bucky just be. Living with and loving a man who had been tortured and brainwashed for seventy years hadn’t been the smoothest journey. There were nights of panic, nights where the once comforting touch of his lover had Bucky reeling back in fear that those hands would destroy him once again. Nights where Steve would wake up to the sound of garbled Russian and a curled up Bucky in the corner, spouting mission report after mission report like he was some sort of machine.

But right now, Steve saw no pain in Bucky’s crystal blue eyes. He saw no troubled wrinkles nor tensed fists. Only peace. 

> Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?
> 
> I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on
> 
> So tell me when you're gonna let me in
> 
> I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin

“Steve?”

The sound of his name enveloped Steve like a blanket.

“Yeah, Buck?”

Bucky sat properly at the windowsill, patting the empty space beside him. Nothing else needed to be said. Steve sat next to him and before he could get another word out, Bucky laid his head on his lap, closing his eyes as he got comfortable. Steve smiled. If only they could lay like this forever.

Now that Steve was closer, he started to admire the features of the wildly dangerous super soldier at his grasp. Disheveled brown hair framed Bucky’s face perfectly and as his hand instinctively ran through the locks, he pulled back. Only he heard the approving grunt of the man below him did he continue to caress his hair. Long lashes barely covered the harsh bags just below his eyes. He looked so tired and how could he not be? Two versions of himself were constantly at war instead his head, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and the Winter Soldier. But he didn’t have to be either.

He could just be Bucky.

> And if you have a minute, why don't we go
> 
> Talk about it somewhere only we know?

Steve planted a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead, letting it linger longer than usual.

“I love you, Bucky.”

A vibranium hand gripped at Steve’s shirt and the upturned corners of Bucky’s smile gave away his sleeping facade.

“I love you too, Steve.”

> This could be the end of everything
> 
> So why don't we go
> 
> Somewhere only we know?


End file.
